SnK Fanfiction
by hibiyawn
Summary: ** maklum ini fanfic pertama saya jadi agak aneh w reviewnya dong thx


Halo semuanya, namaku Jean Kirstein . Aku ingin berbagi cerita tentang masa laluku.. waktu itu saat aku kelas 6 SD.. aku .. Baiklah ini cerita yang ga seharusnya kalian dengar dengan sepenuh hati (?) Tapi kalau sudah terlanjur dengar awalan ceritaku ini, ya.. mau bagaimana lagi.. HAHA

"Jean! Jean! Bangun!" _**cewek berambut pirang**_ itu berusaha membangunkanku dari tidurku.

"Sebentar lagi kak…" jawabku dengan nada malas.

"Nanti kamu telat sekolah!" Kata cewek itu dengan nada yang mulai tajam menusuk telinga (?)

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyaku kepada _**kakak perempuanku**_.

"AYOLAH!" kakak mulai marah.

Ya.. Ini adalah hari pertamaku berangkat ke sekolah.. duh aku masih ngantuk. Aku masuk ke ruang kelasku, hari itu aku diberi kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan anak-anak kelasku. Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta.. Ya aku sudah berjanji.. aku tidak akan jatuh ke hubungan bodoh yang disebut cinta itu. Aku berkenalan dengan teman-teman sekelasku, seperti biasa Bu Fushimi memanggil nama kami satu-persatu.

"Christa" kata Bu Fushimi.

"Saya bu!" kata **_cewek berambut kuning_** itu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Uwah dia cantik juga.. pikirku dalam hati. Tenangkan dirimu Jean.. kamu tidak boleh jatuh cinta.. ingat itu ! Tapi.. semua itu goyah.. absensi kelasku mencapai huruf 'M' .

"Mikasa!" kata Bu Fushimi, anak yang bernama Mikasa itu hanya melambaikan tangannya.. entah mengapa wajahku memerah, aku terpesona akan kecantikannya /uhuk. _**Rambutnya yang hitam dan halus seakan melambaikan tangannya padaku**_.. "TIDAK AKU MELELEH!" teriakku dalam hati.

"Jean.. namamu Jean 'kan?" kata anak _**cowok dengan rambut hitam pendek**_.. "E-eh iya!" jawabku dengan gugup. "Ehehe, salam kenal! Namaku Marco, mulai hari ini kita berteman ya!" Kata Marco sambil tersenyum padaku, "eh iya..!" jawabku. "JEAN-KUN!" tiba-tiba _**cewek berambut coklat kemerah-merahan **_menghampiriku, kalau tidak salah namanya Sha.. (?) "Sha?" kataku membalas sapaannya. "Bukan Sha, tapi Sasha..!" Jawab Sasha. "Uwah maaf!" Kepalaku seakan-akan penuh dengan nama Mik—asa.. =_=

Mulai hari itu, aku selalu bermain bersama Sasha dan Marco. "Jean, belikan aku roti kentang ya!" Kata Sasha dengan semangat. "E-eh?! Roti kentang?" tanyaku. "Sasha kan suka banget sama roti kentang" kata Marco, waktu itu aku berpikir bahwa Marco mengetahui segalanya.. ya lebih tepatnya dia mengerti perasaan Sasha. "Roti kentang? Beli di mana?" tanyaku pada Sasha. "AH.. Jean ga gaul nih! Hmph" Tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki muncul dari kejauhan dan berkata "Hai semuanya namaku Eren!" ..entah mengapa instingku berkata bahwa Eren adalah adik Mikasa.. atau ya gitu deh, pokoknya mereka berdua memiliki hubungan lebih dari yang kutahu.. ada yang bilang mereka satu keluarga. "Eren, kamu bawa tidak roti kentang yang kupesan kemarin?" Tanya Sasha. "Ini" jawab Eren sambil memberikan rotinya. Saat ini yang ada di kepalaku hanya Mikasa.. Aku sangat iri pada mereka yang bisa akrab dengan Mikasa.. jangankan berbicara, satu kata-pun tidak dapat kuucapkan. "Jean kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanya Marco "Ah iya.." jawabku "Teman-teman aku pulang dulu ya.." Kataku dengan nada agak lemas. "Marco, apa kamu yakin kalau Jean baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasha sambil memakan roti kentangnya "Ah.. sebenarnya sih aku gak yakin, biasanya kan dia periang.." Jawab Marco sambil menundukkan kepala. "Apa jangan-jangan ada orang yang disukai Jean ?" Tanya Eren.

"EH?!" Kata Marco dan Sasha hampir bersamaan.

"Lho..? Masa kalian ga tahu sih? Kalian kan teman dekatnya Jean..?" tanya Eren.

"Habisnya dia gak pernah bilang" jawab Sasha.

"Kalau kami tanya, dia ga mau jawab.. atau jawabannya pasti 'gak ada' " sahut Marco.

Eren menghela napas , "Katanya sih Jean suka sama kakakku, Mikasa. Itu sebabnya Ia ga pernah ngobrol bareng Mikasa.."

Marco dan Sasha saling bertatap mata (?) lalu berkata "M-Mikasa Ackerman yang cantik itu?"

"Iya.." jawab Eren.

6 bulan kemudian -

Aku tahu kalau rasa suka-ku pada Mikasa gak akan tersampaikan..Sudah 6 bulan sejak aku memulai hidupku duduk di bangku kelas 6, dan juga aku belum bisa mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku ga berani menyapanya.. walaupun Sasha dan Marco selalu ada disampingku, dan selalu mendukungku. . Aku memang ga bisa jujur.. Aku hanya bisa mendengar gossip tentang Mikasa dan pacarnya. Terkadang terbisik di telingaku "Menyerah sajalah, dia tidak akan pernah mengetahui perasaanmu bodoh.. Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta? Cinta memang bodoh.." Iya.. aku memang bodoh, laki-laki bodoh sepertiku tidak cocok bersama Mikasa.. aku juga bukan tipe Mikasa.. Mikasa menyukai Eren.. Mikasa lebih menyukai anak yang lebih muda darinya. Tapi aku berpikir.. Kalau Mikasa tidak suka padaku, berarti aku berhak suka padanya 'kan?

Aku Merasa Sangat Bodoh

Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?

Lebih baik aku buang saja rasa suka ini.. Ya aku menyerah.

Andai aku dapat mengatakan ini kepadamu

"Aku suka kamu, Mikasa.."

Satu tahun kemudian -

"Jean-kun!" teriak Sasha dari kejauhan.

"Sasha!" jawabku dengan semangat, dan menuju kearahnya.

"Duakk" Sasha memukulku.

"Mana roti kentangku?" Tanya Sasha.

"EH-eh, iee.. Aku lupa..!" Jawabku sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Dasar bodohh!" Teriak Sasha.

Eren dan Marco menahan rasa geli mereka.

"Hei, kalian berdua..! Kenapa malah ketawa sih?!" Tanyaku.

"Pfft habisnya kalian sangat serasi..!" Kata Marco sambil menahan tawa.

"**Jean si kuda, dan Sasha si kentang sangat serasi!**" Sahut Eren.

Wajahku memerah, begitupun wajah Sasha. Rasanya sangat senang.. Aku ingin tertawa..

"Aku suka kamu Sasha!" kataku sambil memeluk Sasha.

"D-dasar bodoh! Aku juga suka!" Jawab Sasha.

Kami berempat tertawa dengan lepasnya.. Ah aku ga tau.. Ini rasa senang atau malu.. pokoknya aku lega..! Sejak hari itu aku dan Sasha berpacaran . /. Ya walau ga selamanya kami berpacaran..

Baiklah, cerita gak jelas ini akhirnya dapat kuakhiri! Makasih sudah mendengarkan!

#END#

**Maklum ini Fanfiction SnK-ku yang pertama.. ceritanya ga jelas ya? Makasih sudah membaca^^

Reviewnya dongg ?plak


End file.
